Their Sunshine
by hikato-chan
Summary: "I can even send you some emotion from the emotion-chip. Though that is limited to five. Would you like them, brother?" Data's Brain seemed to take every inch of what he had said apart. After a few long seconds Data seemed to have remembered that he had a manner program and answered "Please Brother." And it was enough for Lore to immediately start working. platonic!borgxData ;D R&R
1. Chapter 1: A Place to be

**Hello there! So~ I recently watched the Star Trek episode Descent and I thought... What if Lore didn't hate Data for existing? What if Lore genuinely wishes to help Data gain emotions (well not thaaaaaaaat genuine but as genuine as you can as an android psychopath)?**

 **Also, for my theory to work, Data was a bit stealthier and managed to get away without leaving a trail or at least covered most of it. That makes the crew unable to locate him and only after excessive search do they find the Shuttle a biiiiiiit later.**

 **Anyways, have fun! R &R**

Data's Brain was working fast as he covered his trail. It in itself would not have needed such an excessive amount of work, yet Data found himself at war with his Morals. Everything screamed that it was wrong to go to that Number One that the Borg had mentioned, yet his wish to finally experience emotion stood as strong against it. As he continued to cover the trail, he found that as he had already done what his Morals were fighting about and had already covered his trail far enough that they would have trouble finding it, it became gradually easier to go on with it. No need crying over spilled milk is the fitting saying right now, I believe.

So as he flew the Shuttle and Crosis was resting in the back, he caught a glimpse of where they were headed. It in itself was nothing special, yet it seemed oddly foreboding. Data, of course, felt nothing of it. He had stopped covering the trail, opting to wake Crosis instead. Together, they landed the Shuttle.

At another place yet not so far away, Lore was staring into the directions he had seen the Shuttle land. He stood on the roof of his HQ, his favourite spot to think. At the moment he was thinking about Data. He had received the Information that his tactic had worked on Data, yet something was bothering him. That something was that now that Data landed, he did not wish to plant only negative Emotions. Try as he might, he did not hate Data anymore.

How could Lore hate Data for being created when he himself knew exactly how bad it felt? Moreover he had spent some of his idle time sorting though the memories that came with the Emotion-chip. Even thinking about it made his blood boil. Data's 'childhood' was just as filled with hatred as his own, maybe even worse. And then, when he was half reactivated, he heard how his Mother got his Father to stop the procedure and not take him with them. All of that, in one little hated chip.

It was just because of that sympathy that Lore changed his plan. Why not give him some basic emotion? As Data walked up to the HQ, Lores brain was working at an inhuman speed (heh ;D) to figure out just which emotions and how many he would and could give. At the End his answers were: He could give Data around 5-6 Emotions, depending on how complex they are. The Emotions he would choose are Sadness, Happiness, Trust, Distrust and last but not least a bit of the complex Emotion called 'Love'. It would benefit his plan, well at least it would not completely destroy them. But that's Emotion for you.

Lore and Data's Meeting was in the grand Hall. Crosis excused himself to get treatment and neither of them seemed to know how to begin. Having enough of the Silence, Lore turned with a smile and waved Data to follow him. They went over the Stairs to the Rooms of whoever important once lived there. Lore of course had his room there, next to another identical room. Entering, Lore turned around to say something just the be beat to it by Data. "Lore, could you teach me emotion?" said Data with an empty but honest Face. His eagerness made Lore's smile just a bit more genuine.

"Of course, dear brother, In fact, I can even send you some from the emotion-chip. Though that is limited to five. Would you like them, brother?" Data's Brain seemed to take every inch of what he had said apart. After a few long seconds Data seemed to have remembered that he had a manner program and answered "Please Brother."

And it was enough for Lore to immediately start working.

Emotions were coursing though Data as he and Lore exited Lore's chamber again to introduce Data to the Borg. A happy small smile stole its way on Data's Face, so soft and fragile yet so bright that it looked like it could break to the touch. It stayed on his Face during his introduction and he found himself trusting the Borg. He didn't know if it were the fact that the Borg just seemed rather nice and had welcomed him with open arms of if it was the way his brother seemed to trust all of them. Maybe a mix of both.

Regardless of that, It seemed that he had not been given a concrete task like the most Borg had. His brother only told him to "Go and socialise for a bit. Maybe help if you wish. For now, just experience emotion.", so that was what he did. Still with that Smile, he went to the corridors, holding small talk with every Borg he came across. Everytime, his smile would widen a bit until he had a wide happy smile on his face. He went on, chatting with every Borg and in turn they cheered up a bit too. If they had free time, they would talk with him, if they had a problem they would ask him for help.

At the end of the day, they agreed collectively on one thing. They adored the happy and trusting Android. If they could, they would make sure that smile would always stay on his face, and he never would have to be sad ever.

That evening, Lore pulled Data aside. While it had been fun to watch Data happily talk and help, Lore would also need to make sure that his loyalties lay with him for now. As such they went to Data's room (the identical next to Lore's) and sat down at the desk. Then Lore started to explain. About his vision, about the Borg and lastly about how he thought that the Star Fleet used him like a puppet. At the end, Data's face bore only sadness and distrust for the people who betrayed him. Lore's heart broke a bit at that. He had come to adore his dear little brother, so having to lie to him hurt. Watching the tears stream down his brothers face was something he just couldn't watch, so he did the probably most human thing he had ever done. He went and hugged him. He could feel Data freezing just for a short moment before he practically melted in his embrace and cried in his shoulder. It went on for at least half an hour before Lore could convince his brother to rest, as he was still new to emotions and it would help him sort it out.

At that time, the Enterprise was still 16 planets away from them.

Xx01000100xX

As the morning came, Data awoke to the sound of the door opening. Sitting up, he saw Crosis approach with a steaming mug in hand. "Lore told me that you were feeling unwell, so we thought we would make you some hot chocolate to cheer you up, we heard it is an human custom..." he trailed off and looked to the floor a bit embarrassed. With a smile Data took a sip and them looked Crosis directly in the eyes. "Thank you." he said, happy smile in place again and filled with so much adoration that Crosis thought that he could drop dead right there and be perfectly happy. Data then turned his head to the door and said in a slightly louder voice "And thank you too.", which caused the Borg to panic, one to hit the open button and then all of them came tumbling though the door into one big pile. Just a few, mostly the females, still stood outside in the hallway where they all listened and giggled slightly at the expense of the others and in embarrassment.

Data had by then drunk his chocolate and opted to help the pile to become respectable Borg again. By the time he managed, there was no sign of sadness on his face.

As Lore checked on Data later that morning, he sighed in relieve. All in all, giving Data positive emotion had benefited all of them so much in just a day, it was incredible. The rate of Borg locking themselves out of the collective had shrunk significantly, their productivity had heighten. Also, the repair on their equipment basically jumped a chunk forward when seen in percentages. And last but not least, it gave Lore an Anchor, a goal. It made him more kind and serene, more of a person than he ever wanted to be. And he was strangely okay with that.

The Enterprise is still 13 planets away. Geordi is getting frustrated.

Xx01000001xX

The next days, Data kept the routine. He talks with the Borg and helps whenever he can. He barely thought once about the enterprise.

Lore kept another routine. He would look out for his brother and sate all conflicts with the Borg while he schemed in his free time.

The Enterprise kept scanning all the planets, having to take a break as their captain discussed with a higher-up about his actions. Geordi kept getting more and more drawn into himself as he worried about whether Data went on his free will or was captured and how he was and if he was hurt and if he was eating ok-

After five days, they arrived at the right planet. They sent nearly all of the crew down to search, even the captain and the first officer went. The search was cut short by an Borg-ship appearing, yet they were unable to get everyone on board and could not locate the captain.

It was around midday that Picar arrived on the planet next to the deserted shuttle. He set out with Geordi and Diana Troi to search his quadrant as he found a big building hidden among the hilly surroundings. They infiltrated the building just to be surrounded by the Borg in a big hall.

It was also around midday that Crosis explained to Data how they communicated in the collective and how to access it. They even managed for Data to stabilise the connection before they saw Picar entering the building.

Xx01110100xX

 **So~ I hope you liked it!**

 **It's not beta'ed and English isn't my first language so if I made any mistakes, please feel free to tell me :)**

 **This will only have 3 or 4 chapters ^^**

 **Anyways, bye~ later~**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**Hello! Here I go again. I hope you liked reading the first chapter, 'cause here is the next one!**

 **It's as short as the first, but whatever.**

 **Like always, R &R~**

Data was torn. He had seen Picar, Geordi and Diana Troi walk in and had promptly hid. Crosis had noticed too and alerted Lore. Data and Lore met just behind the Podium, in the hallway leading to their rooms, and Lore saw the sadness in Data's eyes. He was tempted to just hide Data away, to not make him face his 'betrayers', yet he also wanted a proof. That he could trust Data fully, that he would never hate him. "Data, you need to stay strong. We need to show them that we stand united and for that, you cannot show any sadness, alright? I believe in you, brother! Just try to copy my expression for now." was what Lore told Data there. Data just nodded and tried to school his expression into the grin Lore always had. It came off as passable. Noticing that their time run out, Lore went onto the Podium facing the small group surrounded by the Borg and grinned.

"Data?" rang Picar's voice and Data nearly thought he had been spotted until the Counsellor followed with a "No, that's not Data.". He could see his brother's body relax and his grin widen. "You should listen to her, Captain." was Lore's delighted response, "She is way ahead of you." which was followed by a slightly muttered "Lore?". It was rather nice to know that at least one person could differentiate between him and Lore.

"Right. And I'm not alone." said Lore and gave Data the cue to come out. He did, mirroring the same smile Lore had to a tee. The Borg froze at the sight. As did the Star Fleet officers. Data's face already felt uncomfortable from using normally unused 'muscles', but he held still and instead thought of something to say. A twinkle in Lore's eyes gave him an idea. "The sons of Soong have joined together," was how he dramatically started his little 'opening speech'. He didn't know exactly why he wished to make it as dramatically as possible. He didn't notice that it was a small emotion, anger, of his own that drove him to verbally hurt them. "And together we will destroy the federation." that was Lore's plan and not his, yet he took the opportunity to hurt anyways. He belatedly thought that maybe his sadness had a part in it (but that wasn't quite it).

The Borg cheered, but it was damped by their worry for the sunny android. When Lore spoke though, and Data was not the centre of the officers attention, the Borg noticed how his expression would flicker, sadness and distrust mixed in, until it would mirror Lore's smile yet again."What do you think of my followers, Picar? Impressive, aren't they?" was what Lore said, yet the Borg nearly completely overheard his statement in favour of scanning Data, since Lore's movements had gotten their eyes even farther off him. They came to the Data's-smile-and-his-whole-posture-screames-fake conclusion. It calmed them down.

Data's attention was solely on Picar and Lore though. So as Picar said that Lore would train the Borg to enjoy killing, he just had to step in. "You are wrong, captain. My brother and I serve a much higher purpose." he wished to say more, yet the Counsellor interrupted him and he grew instantly tense. "Data, I can sense feelings in you."said Diana, and for a millisecond, Data wasn't sure what to say. Lore took the cue to be the one to step in. "Yes, with my help he can feel. But no, before you ask that. I did not give him the chip. I would rather hold onto it for now. Especially since it gave me a strong sense of family and the wish to be together with my brother." half of that was a lie. He did not need a dumb chip to be able to see how downright adorable his brother is.

Picar's attention then shifted to Data again, who barely managed to set up his mask in time. Diana and Geordi frowned in unison. One for feeling the strange (yet) unidentifiable emotions Data seemed to harbour and the other for noticing Data's inner workings shift ever so slightly when they looked at him.

"How did he do it Data? What made you decide to come here?" asked Picar. If Data hadn't been tense before, then he certainly was now. His mask was slipping and he had the intense wish to just turn away and not hear them talk because it hurt. Lore saved him last second from being seen in that state by standing right in front of Picar and covering Data with his body, yet Diana and Geordi had already noticed."I am talking to you, Picar. I will tell you all you need to know..." which meant nothing at all. Picar's calm face twisted with anger. "You are controlling him!" he accused, "And you are corrupting the Borg.". Data clenched his fists, yet this was not his conversation, not his fight to fight so he said nothing. Just when he noticed his clenched fist did he realise that he was, in fact, angry at the captain for even implying that his brother and the Borg did any of that. He also belatedly noticed that the lack of fast train of thoughts came from his moral program which was once again at war with his morals. He then toned down the energy flow in that part, making it quickly lose the will to fight. He did not know why exactly he did that (and he would never know that he felt a bit 'annoyed' at them for fighting. He seems to always overlook it when he has an emotion. Whether it is Hate or Guilt or any other. He only realised he felt angry because he clenched his fists and only noticed that he felt satisfied killing the Borg because he was analysing emotions in that moment.)

Meanwhile, Picar's and Lore's discussion had evolved into Lore accusing Picar of just how much he had failed the Borg. "-did that. You and your friends. All I did was clean up the mess you made when that Borg you befriended returned to his ship." that was somewhere Data could jump in without wearing the mask. His emotionless face should be enough. The Borg didn't even worry when he did that this time. "When Hugh connected again, he transferred his sense for individuality to them. It nearly destroyed them." Nevermind thinking that he could go without a mask in this conversation. Maybe he should not have said the last part, if he weren't in this situation, he would have surely teared up again.

But Picar's eyes were on him again. At least he could feel his emotionless, uncaring mask return with what Picar said next."Do you remember the Enterprise, do you remember how you were back then?" Of course he knew. He was being played with and had no emotions or 'friends'. It was so much worse than here, that he was nearly certain of. (If there wasn't a small voice reminding him that 'Lore has already betrayed you once, who knows if he isn't lying. What if they do care?') while data sorted though that, Lore tried to get their attention on himself and off of his brother. It was with another boring lecture of what is going to happen and ended with the sentence "The reign of biological lifeforms is coming to an end." followed by Lore finally taking away their phaser weapons.

Lore then turned away from them and faced his brother with an apologetic smile. "Take them, brother." It was for their charade, that Data knew, so he set up his cocky smiling mask and walked trough the officers, leading them to their cell with tree Borg directly behind them.

Xx01000001xX

"Data! You must see that he did something to you!" shouted Picar. Maybe in another Dimension, in another World would that have been true. But alas, it wasn't so Data didn't even respond.

Arriving at the cell, Data lead them in silently. Diana Troi took the chance to say something. "Data, the only emotions I can feel are Sadness and Distrust. Did Lore only give you negative emotion?" Data started collecting their communicators while answering with a question. "Was it not you who said that emotions are neither positive nor negative, counsellor? With that in mind-" Data was interrupted by a loud thump followed by giggling. Turning around he saw that Crosis had tripped and fallen half into the cell in his rush. Having gathered all the communicators, Data went to help him stand up.

"Oh, sorry Data. It seems that some cables in my legs do not work as good as they should..." Crosis trailed off with an embarrassed pink face. "Should I look at it? I should be done with them for now." asked Data, a small hint of a smile on his face. At that, Crosis perked up. "Yes please, If you don't mind. Oh, and your brother asked to relay to you that he wishes to have that ones visor too." said Crosis. Data looked almost puzzled for a moment. "What would he need it for?" Crosis shrugged in an I-don't-know manner and said "Maybe he just wanted to wear it... I wouldn't put it past him." which made Data open his mouth in protest until he realised... he wouldn't put it past him as well. He turned around then and went to Geordi. "You have heard it, give me the visor please."

Geordi hesitated. Noticing his question, Data said "No, I really do not know what lore wishes to do with it."... Geordi handed it over.

Going back to Crosis, Data noticed that he seemed rather preoccupied. "So, Kelly asks for your help repairing a few weapons, Jay asks for your help with the medical equipment and Sahra, Mike and Kar ask if you wish to come over for tea... why do I always have to bring you their messages..." With his back turned he did not worry about his mask and so Data gave a sunny smile. "Tell Kelly I will be there in a few seconds?" asked Data. "Sure." Crosis grunted and left. Closing the Cell with an forcefield, Data and two of the three other Borg left too. They left behind one Borg as guard and a really confused Counsellor.

"I just felt Happiness and Trust and Love from him..."

Xx00000000xX

 **So~ that's it for today. The next chapter will be uploaded in a week or two, I don't really have a schedule or something like that.**

 **Anyways, write a review if you like, it always brings out the best in all writers~**


End file.
